The present invention relates to arrangements for mounting various elements in assemblies to each other. More particularly, the invention relates to a mounting support adapted to mount laterally positioned trunks or baggage bags on a motor cycle.
Conventional supporting elements of the type under consideration include a substantially flat elongated portion reinforced with a number of beads extended in the direction of elongation of the portion and two transverse portions each projecting normally to the elongated portion and provided with an oblong opening for fastening the element to the support carrying a baggage bag. Such supports are connected to each other and secured to the motor cycle. One the known arrangements is disclosed, for example in German Gebrauchmuster application DE-GM No. 77 07 615. Two supporting elements in the known device are fastened to both opposite baggage supports by means of bolts and nuts. The baggage support disclosed in the above application may be, for example a cross-bracing which connects two baggage pouches to each other and positioned at the rear end of the motor cycle as viewed in a direction of driving.
Inasmuch as the distance between the baggage supports on a motor cycle varies in dependence upon the type of the motor cycle the baggage supports of differing length are required and are manufactured. For example, the distance between the baggage supports may vary in the range of 20 cm to 35 cm. Since the baggage supports, for example of the type disclosed in the aforementioned German document are relatively rigid and stable their dimensions also can be adjusted correspondingly. If the length of the baggage supports varies about 1 cm from one another in the distance range of 20-35 cm, 16 different variants of the supports can be produced. Nine variants of the supports may be produced if the difference in their length is about 2 cm.
In order to facilitate manufacturing and storage of supporting elements an L-shaped bracket has been proposed. In such bracket a longer leg is provided with a slot and both legs are formed with reinforcing beads extended in a direction of elongation of the respective leg. A shorter leg extended perpendicularly to the longer one is provided with an oblong opening. Two L-shaped brackets are connected to each other by bolts extended through the slots of adjacent longer legs and rigidly tightened by nuts. So assembled one-unit supporting bracket should neutralize the lateral swinging occurring particularly during the driving when the bracket is fastened to the baggage supports of the motor cycle.
Since the baggage box allows for maximum weight of 15 kg the relatively great forces act on the brackets in the direction of their longer legs, which forces are practically unavoidable; in course of time these loads can cause loosening of the bolts connecting the brackets to each other, and lateral swinging of the baggage boxes carrying a baggage can not be prevented. Since loosening of both L-shaped brackets in the assembly has been found unavoidable, such supporting arrangements although easy in manufacturing have not been widely employed in practice.